


Unbroken Homes

by Zoya1416



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fix it fic-drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: How I wish it had gone down--double drabble





	Unbroken Homes

"You're nicked, you bastard," I said.

I heard Lesley calling my name.

"I'm over here," I shouted, but you couldn't see more than half a meter because of the thick, rolling clouds of dust.

I choked on it and so did the Faceless Man. I hauled him up until he was sitting upright. I didn't want to risk positional asphyxiation.

Lesley called again and I shouted back--the dust seemed to be settling.

"I am genuinely impressed," he said.

"I'm so pleased, " I said.

"I believe this is the moment of decision, " said the Faceless Man.

"I already made up my mind," I said, and reached for his mask. He suddenly twisted like an eel and broke my grasp.

"Sorry," he said, "but I wasn't talking to you."

Lesley shouted "No! That wasn't part of the deal."

There was a brief scuffle, shoes scraping on the gritty pavement, and then someone tasered me in the back of my neck. I heard Lesley scream nearby--the dust rose where she fell. Her taser landed half a meter from where I was lying.

The Faceless Man said, "You've made the wrong decision. I'll remember that."

And he walked away and left us.

 


End file.
